Party Time Ben Drowned x Reader
by RhiannaWillow
Summary: Three years since that fatal day, where everything went wrong, but you never knew that, now In the present day you are partying with the person who... who... destroyed the you, you know and love, but what are you now? Human, Or... Something more? **Can contain gore in certain places, you have been warned**
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Kylee"  
"Yea Karma?"  
"I'm making a horror story wanna hear it so far?"  
"Sure, Why not?! I need a good scare anyways!"

 _Forty years ago, on hallows eve..._

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! That's seriously how your gonna start it?"  
"Well... Yes?"  
"NO! Try again."  
"Okay..."  
 _it all started with a curse spoken with the dying breaths of..._

"NO, NO, NO!"  
"What now?"  
This, Karma, is how you start a horror story!"

 _Don't take life so seriously, it isn't permanent. I should know, I kill for a living. Well not in the way your thinking at least. Its my job to kill the half dead, in simpler terms, those who suffer from cancer or Old Age. How Have I not been caught yet you ask? Simple... Their not actually dead, I just take their souls, and put them in a special place called: 'Gold Diamond' An Airtight room with nothing inside it. Our belief is that the souls are on a different frequency and so are Incompatible with our brainwaves. well, everyone except me that is. I am Delia Douala and I can see souls, SOULS NOT DEAD PEOPLE!_

 _My sister Dana created 'Gold Diamond' She was the first, and last test subject, yes we succeeded, first try and now, fifteen years later we have collected 120 souls and an extra 500 normal people dying of old age being transferred to the city of 'Gold Diamond'_

"Pretty good Kylee, But I just got a KILLER IDEA!"  
"Oh? Lets hear it then!"  
"Okay, Okay, but after I wanna hear the rest of your story."  
"sure, now on with it!"


	2. A party to remember

**_Kylee's POV_**

"Ughhhh! I Really Have To Clean Up This MASSIVE HOUSE! All by my Bloody self for a party I wont even enjoy!?GAHHH!" I don't even know why I'm screaming, I mean there's no-one here to hear me our mates wont be here for another forty minuets, oh yea! I'd better clean out the closet for Seven Minuets In Heaven! (Sooooo NOT Looking forward to playing that with my College friends!) I Hope (f/n) will be okay, this will be her first time meeting Mine and Karma's group of friends.

 ** _Your POV  
_** -Time Skip everyone sits down to play 7 Minuets in heaven-

"Okay so whoever the bottle lands on is who takes you to the closet Okay? If, however, you are related to said person just choose a name from the bowl." Kylee states  
you could hear mummer's of okays from the other 12 people

"Kylee It's your party so you should spin first" The boy named BEN says

"Okay Sure. Why not?" She says spinning the bottle, it landed on her twin Karma, HER MALE TWIN! "NO CHANCE IN HELL" They both screamed  
"Gimme the bowl (y/n)"  
"H-Here" You stutter passing it to her  
"U-uhhh, D-Donhin? I got you..." Welp this is gonna be bad for her, you thought, She really does love him but cant figure out how to confess, it's really quite adorable if you think about it.

"Okay then Kylee, Lets Go." Donhin says, almost blushing but of course Kylee wont look at him so he grabs her wrist and drags her to the closet, you hear the lock turn...

 ** _Kylee's POV_**

Oh WOWWW I had to get HIM! Didn't I!As soon as the door closes he locks it, Grabs my by my wrists and pins me against the wall, my heart starts beating faster and faster...

"Kylee, Is it true? D-Do You L-love me?" He's even cute when he's nervous!  
"Y-yes I-I do, I-I always loved you, ever since year seven (Grade Seven in the US)  
"R-really? I'm the same I just... never thought someone like you... would... like someone like me..."  
He leans in and kisses my nose and slowly moves to my lips. His eyes are closed and lips slightly parted, he licks my lower lip making me gasp in surprise, he takes the chance to flick his tong inside my mouth, This is where the fun begins heheheheh...

 ** _-YOUR POV-_**

-=-=-==-=-=-


	3. New Activities

Kylee and Donhin come back in and the look on her face tells me that she confessed and he feel the same way! Good for her, she deserves her happiness.  
"Hey, (y/n), It's your go!" Kylee says, you spin the bottle and it lands on no-one D= so, you grab a piece of paper and it said: David. Kylee looks over your shoulder and squeals out "Ohhhhhhhh, (y/n) and David!"  
You know that she's just teasing but it's embarrassing all the same. When everyone had arrived you mentioned to Kylee that you thought he was cute with his soft green eyes and shaggy red hair. But that image of him got completely smashed to pieces when she told you he was a HUGE perverted teenage boy, But... Maybe it'll be okay? I mean he wont rape you, at least... that is, you hope he wont rape you...

~Karma's POV~

Both me and Kylee gave David the 'if you do anything weird we're gonna...' stare, it was a twin thing, he saw us and gave a slight nod knowing that we would kill him in a heart beat, one of or heartbeats... one of our old heart's heartbeats...

-Your POV-

He locks the door and stares into your endless (e/c) eyes framed by the soft (h/c) locks that grow in delicate strands, you kneel onto your knees, he follows you and sits cross legged next to you.  
"(Y-y/n) I hope your ready" he whispers in your ear, his right hand holds your left while his left hand holds your head, kisses you on the cheek, and moves slowly to the neck and further down still...

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~~ Before anything indecent happened Kylee rips down the door with Karma while screeching:  
"WE WARNED YOU DAVID!" you shrink back in fear and feel him trembling, you close your eyes against a bright flash of light...

You open your eyes after three hours. Your head is in someone's lap, kneeling next to you is your best friend Kylee and Karma was standing behind her, looking kind of pissed, it looks cute when he pouts you thought. But then... Who's lap were you in? You Look up to find...

~Kylee's POV~

Okay, now that I've destroyed that perv I turn my head to (y/n) "OH NO! Karma we gotta take (y/n) to, well, You know..."  
"Him? Really sis!? H-he's the one that made us... well like we are today,... Did you forget that?"  
"No, I remember. But She need help!" I snapped "BUT... He's the only one who can save her"  
"Fine, But, If things get messy... Don't blame me..."

-Your POV-

His face looked like something out of a story book, the elf-like ears and dark eyes startled you a bit but you just thought this guy liked cosplay, 'cause come on, who doesn't like a good cosplay?  
Your neck stung a bit but it was nothing you couldn't handle, "W-where am I" You ask the boy  
"Somewhere in a cave not too far from Transylvania"  
"Transylvania!?" you squeaked.  
"Good bye... (Y/n)" You blacked out

-Three hours later-

your neck was a little stiff but you didn't know why, your memories were a little bit fuzzy like someone had tampered with them... Last thing you can remember was Kylee walking out of the closet with Donhin, you looked at the time and it said; 5:30 am, you must've fallen asleep of something. ~Orr You got completely trashed at the party, oh well, alls well that ends well you guessed.  
"Her (Y-y/n) you okay?" the Krouso twins asked you  
"Yea I'm fine... Why? What's wrong!?"  
"Nothing just wondering"  
"Oh. no problem, I'm just a little bit tired, nothing to worry about though"  
"That's good, oh and uhh... Your boyfriend wants to see you. I'll go and let him in..."  
"BOYFRIEND!? WHAT, WHO WHEN!" you spluttered out in confusion.  
Yes, you HAD a boyfriend but you dumped his sorry ass then your family moved to a little town in England, it was called Letchworth, this is where you met Kylee, she's your first friend you ever made here.  
"The one you made last night silly!"  
A boy about 15-16 years old walked through the door, he was slightly taller than you and, surprisingly looked eerily like Link from the legend of Zelda games, "W-who are you?"  
"The name's Derek, we met online"  
"ONLINE? Since when did I online date!? KYLEE, EHAT DID YOU DO?" You asked her in a high pitched scream. Fear was present in your eyes, but she ignored it and said;  
"I sorta set you up. Derek is a cosplay _Master_ He even brought you a princess Zelda costume just like I asked him to"  
"S-sorry Derek, but I don't want to date I don't even have any friends apart from her, who might I add, can be a pain in my ass most of the time. Goodbye" You hope he'll find someone one day but you just weren't the one for him...  
"Kylee your so dead" You mumbled under your breath but unbeknownst to you she heard it with her sensitive hearing, SUPER SENSATIVE HEARING!

"Hey, (y/n) Lets go!"  
"To do what, exactly?"  
"We're gonna get you a boyfriend!"  
"Ugh"  
"C'mon it'll be fun!"  
"No, no it wont"  
"I'll force you to wear (Hated colour)."  
"COMING!" you scream scrambling to your feet, no way in hell were you _EVER_ Going to wear (Hated colour) You'd much rather wear (F/c), Black or green clothes.  
"YAYYY, Lets go!"  
"I'm bored of this already, can we play the Xbox instead?"  
"B-b-but we haven't even left"  
"Awwww Too bad"  
"Yea, for you. Lets go!" She grabs you by your wrist  
"You could stay with me you know," A voice whispered, you couldn't hear it but Kylee certainly could

-Kylee's POV-

not him... no-one but him. WHY DID HE HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING! I downloaded a game a while ago, but through some unspeakable events... it owns mine and Karma's souls...  
IT WILL NOT OWN (Y/N)'S NOT ON MY WATCH! he was going to pay the price of angering the Krouso Twins for the second time! This time, I swear, He Wont Survive...

 _ **-END OF CHAPTER THREE-**_


	4. A transition chapter (Is Important!)

-NEW POV-

"Listen up, I want you to watch over (y/n) (l/n) and to bring in the Koruso Twins, Got it?"

"Yes sir"

"Who do you want going with you?"

"No one sir"

"No one? Really... Huh! Your either extremely brave or extremely stupid."

"Than- Wait what?"

"Nothing, Okay. Remember if anyone see's you, Well, You know what to do."

"Yes sir"

"You are dismissed"

-Your POV-

So, Kylee Dragged you into a café on the edge of town, just to introduce you to A LOT of boys, you hated every second of it. As a 'Thanks for not running' / 'Thanks for not running away' she brought you to game. You ended up buying an EXPENSIVE Computer. You and Kylee headed back to yours, just because Karma was having some friends round (heh who knew he had friends!)  
Once it was set up and booted, there was already a game downloaded onto it, It was one of your favourite game franchise: Legend Of Zelda, you started loading it up, but before you could even click 'New Game' Kylee Deleted the game off the machine Saying "Don't you ever play that game, (y/n), You Hear me?"

"O-Okay, I promise, I'll never play t-that game a-again..." You've never seen her act like this before, she was scaring you. But after she heard you say you wouldn't she want back to her normal, loving self

"Kay, See you tomorrow Baby" She said as she flounced off

"Bye bye Kylee!"

Poor Kylee, she was just a second too late...

Suspense 0_o

-Time skip to morning!- (Not too suspenseful was it?)

You were awake and doing your normal morning routine (What you do when you wake up and stuff)  
You notice a small keychain on your Living room Table, And it looks SOOOOO CUTE! Your Favourite game franchise was the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, Twilight princess and Major's mask at close second. The Key Chain had small figures of link, Two of them, one was dark, almost like a shadow, (Dark Link from Ocarina of Time) The other was normal (The link you play as in every single Zelda game in existence!) there was a third chain, but no figure, you searched around your room to find it.  
After about a half hour later, you gave up and started rolling the DL (Dark Link) Figure between your Thumb and Forefinger  
... You started to hear a slight clicking sound that got louder and louder...

The figure, Jumped off it's chain and... it... Grew? It grew to around your height and said, "Thanks Babe~.  
Now To KILL THAT SONE OF A BITCH BEN!...

You weren't scared, not at all, in fact this whole ordeal made you think your insane! Just out of curiosity you did the same with the other figure and unsurprisingly the same thing happened...

"Do you know what you've done?!" The Link figure/ Person screamed at you.

Suddenly both their heads snapped towards your TV, Just in time to hear a low snarl come out of the static. Then the Link's Told you: "I'd Suggest you go and hide, if you want to live that is"You gulped and dashed behind your sofa in time to see, something, not quite human, well… not quite anything really, come out of the static on your TV, it seemed to be an otherworldly being. His deathly pale skin, pitch black eyes and bloody tears stained the skin under them. "C'mon you two, Slendy wants a word." To your surprise their faces paled (Even more, you didn't think it was possible). They Tried to run, but before they could get far BEN Teleported (WHAT?!) and grabbed them both by their wrists "Now, Now, he just wants to talk." He dragged them to the TV screen and disappeared into thin air.

-NEW POV-

"Now, I hope the both of you remember our deal?"

"Yes sir"

"Then why were the both of you out at the same time?"

"I-It wasn't our fault! I-It was t-the girl!"

"What girl?!"

"H-Her name is (Y/N), (y/n) (l/n)"

"Did she see ben?"

"Y-yes"

"What? HOW! There was no girl in that house!"

"S-she c-concealed herself!"

"BEN! Go find her and BRING HER HERE!"

"What? Why me?!"

"Because you're the one who didn't kill her!"

"Ugh…"

"GO!"

"Y-Yes s-sir… R-right a-away s-sir!"


	5. A Gory end for him

A/N If you don't like violence skip to where it says: NEW POV! you should be okay after that, if you like gore just ignore this a/n and continue reading

~Dean

-Your POV-

You were sitting in your room, trying to sleep but at around 3:23am you give up and went on your laptop, you started to play (Insert Game) when you suddenly got a call from Kylee.

"Hey (y/n), I need you to come over, like, right now. Trust me ya don't want to miss this!"

What the hell? Why at 4am!? "I'll be over soon Ky"

"YAY! Okay bye!"

Should you go? Not just no, but HELL NO!

Are you going? Not just yes but stupidly so.

It took you five minutes to get ready and another half hour to get to kylee's house. She called down to you saying :Come round the back, it's open!", You make your way up to her room and to your supprise (Well not really supprising, you just thought he would last a little longer) You find…

Donhin, gagged and tied up, squirming on the floor, his pleading eyes sought out something. Anything that could save him. "Sorry" You mouthed. Kylee was a nice person but if she ever got too close to anyone she would end up killing them.

-Random story –

Karma helped you by giving you a special injection that stopped her eventually killing you, He said she was okay around family so he gives you a shot of his DNA (Blood), you got the injection every three months.

\- Back to the actual chapter! –

Kylee walked over to her draw and opened it, it was fillled with guns, daggers, and medical equptment. There were some 'historic weapons' aswell like Katanas or shuricans (Ninja Stars). You pulled out your favorite knife, a purple handle and blade, sharp enough to cut through metal bars, The handle had a slight curve (For better grip) And the blade had rigid spikes All across the narrow edge of it. You always chose this one because it gave you the cleanest kill. Kylee, however, went for the chainsaw and that's when you realised she just wanted you to watch as she mutilated his body, chopping off every part of his body in a slow torturous methord. The whole thing took about fourty or so minuets, When she was done all you could see was small parts of him scattered around her room, and as a trophy she mounted his head on a stake and added it to her collection. By now she had around fifty or so heads. The room looked like it was illuminated in red, his blood staining the already red-tinged walls and carpet, in the middle of the floor was his organs, she said;

"Never damage the organs, you have to sacrifice them or else He will some for you" you didn't know who this He was, but he sounded bad so you never questioned her. To help clean up she fed his bones to the dog and his still warm flesh to the cats. Ant blood she could collect she put in a glass on her table, "It's for a friend, I bet you'd love her! She already knows you…."

-New POV-

Kylee the insane feminine side,

Karma the strong, sensible boyish side,

I wonder how they're doing, it's almost time for the ritual, they should be here soon. They know what will hwppen if they don't come… *Shudders* I don't think the world will survive _THAT_ Again …

 ** _-End of chapter 5-_**


End file.
